


have i won you over yet?

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, changbin is that one cute college student, changjin for the win, hyunjin is embarrassing himself at this point, hyunjin tries to skateboard, i hate long tags, lapslock, thank you prompt g, where is everyone else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: hyunjin  finds  out  that  changbin  likes  boys  who  skateboard,  so  he  goes  out  of  his  way  to  learn  the  arts  of  skateboarding.





	have i won you over yet?

hyunjin's not much of a sport-sy guy. so yeah, he's rode a bike a couple of times in the past. and yeah, maybe he's fallen off and scraped his knee every time he's been on one, but so what? such a minor issue like that isn't going to stop him from purchasing a skateboard.

yes, purchasing a skateboard. hyunjin is actually scrolling through various images of skateboards on amazon, lettinghisanxioushandscarrytheirwayto the perfect skateboardthat'lldefinitely get changbin to like him. he'snotexactlysurehowmuchonewouldcost,so he's added an extra fifty dollars to his credit card just in case. he'salsonottoofamiliarwiththedifferencebetweenabeginnersskateboardandoneaimingattheprofessionals.

thisisridiculous,heknowsthat.goingalloutofhiswayjusttoimpresssomeboy.though,he'snotjustsomeboy,he'schangbin.the sweet, level-headedandselflessboywhosemanagedto stealhyunjin'sheartinthelasttwomonths. sure, two months isn't exactly enough time to be head over heels for someone, but hyunjin practically wears his heart on his sleeve, everyone knows that.

the boy is just a work of art, truly. hyunjin had met him during his first week of college. it was the older's first day attending and he had stumbled into hyunjin's web design class, apologizing profusely for his late arrival, and hyunjin couldn't help but to study the way his school bag hung off of his shoulders, as well as the way his dark hair seem to betousled so heedlessly. he looked an absolute wreck, yes, but it intrigued hyunjin tolevels he hadn't known he could reach.

although, hyunjin's attraction to him was only kind and innocent. he wanted to get to know the itty-bitty male, maybe even persuade him to make friendship bracelets in the near future; only if they'd ever get to that point. or, maybe even convince changbin to do 70% of his homework, too. though, he wasn't sure any of his friends would agree to that. but still, hyunjin had a mission, and he didn't quite see himself failing it.

much to the younger's pleasure, when he'd finally mustered up enough courage to approach changbin, the male was actually the sweetest little buttercup hyunjin's ever had the pleasure of meeting. his voice definitely didn't compare to his soft face, but soon enough, hyunjin found himself so easily getting used to it. the small student was easy to talk to; easy to read and get to know. hyunjin was elated at that.

he remembers in vivid images the exact day he's caught feelings for him. changbin had sat opposite of hyunjin in their dorm, (hyunjin's dorm) jotting down random notes that he claimed that he'll need later on in his first class. he had joined changbin in his dorm to study because the younger just wouldn't shut up about how lonely he gets in the evenings. changbin hadn't minded though, he'll do anything to kill some time with hyunjin.

"changbin, look at me." hyunjin had suddenly muttered into the quiet air. he watched as the older complied without any fight, both eyebrows raised in nonverbal questioning.

funny thing is, hyunjin didn't exactly know why he'd had done that, something inside of him just forced him to want to study the other's facial structure. and that was for no apparent reason. that was when it happened though, changbin had locked eyes with him and it was a wrap. hyunjin could never actually put his finger on how someone's stare could make a crush develop, but he's never one to think too hard on it anyways. maybe he's already had faint feelings for him, but was never fully sure. the story was rather confusing.

a week or so later, hyunjin and changbin walk hand in hand through campus, spilling secrets about their childhood and making suggestive jokes and what-not about eachother. it was only friendly banter at some point, hyunjin just content with the fact that they've grown so close within the span of nearly two months. but, somethingthat changbin had said made hyunjin's ears perk up, eyebrows knitting in a manner that didn't mean any good.

changbin is attracted to guys who skateboard.

and that's where the madness begun. hyunjin liked changbin a lot, and if he was going to atleast get the older to notice him in the ways of more than a friend, then that was exactly what he was going to do. it was that time to put his flirtatious and impressive skills to the test. 

after hyunjin had spent a good hour finding the perfect skateboard, it had arrived at the campus mail room where he carried it all the way back to his dorm happily. it wasn't weird at all for someone to be carrying around a suspicious, large box throughout the campus ground, and he couldn't be more thankful for that. he hadn't had much trouble though,opening the door to his room, only to be met with the sight of the last person he'd want to see at this time.

"what're you doing here, hyung?" he asked quickly, fingers clutching the cardboard box tighter. there really was no point in trying to hide the box at this point, it was far too big and hyunjin would only look like an idiot doing so. "i mean, how'd you get in without a key?"

changbin watches hyunjin dangle his necklace between calloused fingertips, the key to his dorm attached to the end.

"it was unlocked," changbin only shrugs, going back to flipping mindlessly through some random magazine. "you seriously need to stop leaving it unlocked." two fingers flip to another page. "what's in the box?"

fuck, just his luck. hyunjin brings it up to his chest, fingers covering over the sticker pressed to the material, even though he knows changbin's eyesight isn't nearly good enough to make out what it says. he's not smart enough to come up with an excuse quick enough, really, so he simply says the first thing that comes to mind.

"how's your day?"

changbin looks up from where he was so effortlessly eyeing some new drama surrounding another celebrity, giving hyunjin one of his most confused stares. "what?"

hyunjin watches as the latter chuckles, eyes slowly pulling into a squint as he stands from hyunjin's single bed, approaching hyunjin's still figure. he's only met with a backwards step, the action continuing until hyunjin's back connects with his door.

"show me, jinnie." changbin crosses his arms, but there's a soft smile on his face – almost like he's assuring hyunjin that he doesn't have to show him if it makes him too uncomfortable. "unless, it's a shitload of sex toys or something."

hyunjin quickly pushes changbin in his shoulder for such a lewd joke, left arm now terribly having to carry the baggage of the item confined into the cardboard box. 

"no," he whines, lower lip pulling outwards into a pout that almost shakes changbin. "not yet, at least." changbin is quite literally so close to ruining his own surprise – so close to ruining hyunjin's triumphant plan of impressing him. if the older would just so kindly take a step back and allow hyunjin a few days to practice on his new contraption, that'd be absolutely divine.

"is this some kind of surprise for me? if so, my birthday was last month so you're a little late." changbin chortles, but takes a step back nonetheless. it was then that hyunjin had realized how close they were standing, and he thanks his lucky stars that he's only realized that now because he would've definitely done something stupid otherwise.

"it's a part of a project i'm working on, honestly." he lies, smiling. he just hopes changbin doesn't ask what class it's for.

that seems to do the trick though, changbin eyeing him a second longer before going back to plop lazily onto hyunjin's bed again. unbeknownst to the other though, hyunjin slides it under his bed, then happily climbs onto changbin's stationary body.

he surely does ignore the pace his heart is running, coming down from the high of nearly being caught.

hyunjin heaves a sigh, rubbing the nervousness from his eyes as he watches the mass of students below him. it's toomany people for hyunjin to do this, he's not going to have the chance. he prays and prays that it'll somehow dial down whenever exactly noon strikes.

after the whole incident involving the arrival of his skateboard, hyunjin had found some private time throughout the week to practice a few skills on the ruckus of an object. he'd sneak onto campus around the quiet evenings (definitely when he wasn't supposed to be down there) and let random youtube videos play as he so helplessly tries to copy the moves he sees. this is around the time that he realizes that he's very horrible at skateboarding.

he can't seem to put his finger on how people can do this on railings, walls and staircases. he can hardly keep his balance on a flat surface. once he had tried everything in his power, only to find out that he's putting himself into near death experiences, he finally decides to master the kickflip. or, atleast attempt it.

maybe he hasn't practiced it enough to be standing where he is now, biting away at his nails as he watches the time on his phone flick to another two minutes. changbin usually doesn't emerge from the big crowd of people, leaving his first class, until a few minutes after noon finally comes around. and hyunjin has definitelydeemed that time the perfect time to stop him in his tracks and serenade him in his amazing skateboarding skills. if that doesn't win him over, hyunjin might just shrink into a small ball of pity.

speaking of the devil, (the sweetest devil ever, of course). hyunjin's eyes widen, clutching his skateboard in his hands as he takes notice of the time, immediately rushing down the many, many stairs that'll lead him back down to the campus grounds.

fuck, fuck, fuck. he's waited a minute too late, and he's terrified that he's going to miss his chance, miss grabbing changbin's attention. hyunjin's definitely scared of failure, and embarrassing himself completely, and that's surely something that he can't have all put into one.

he gets weird stares as he tries so desperately to catch his breath, firmly setting the skateboard down onto the concrete as he places his one foot onto it, gliding his way through the mass of people as he nears the college building again. just as expected, and luckily for him, many of the familiar people from changbin's class begin to emerge from behind closed doors. 

it's time for his epic surprise, and he can practically feel his heart beating out of his chest. since when had he gotten this nervous? he truthfully can't tell if it's because it's changbin who he's trying to win over, or the fact that he's quite literallyan amateur at this and he's willing to put on a show for changbin (and many others that are surely going to look) at his act that could go either wrong or right.

when hyunjin finally catches sight of the older, the biggest smile blooms onto his face. his previous nervousness is replaced with nothing but excitement and admiration. 

"binnie!" hyunjin calls out, and when the other keeps walking, he huffs, standing on the tips of his toes and possibly jumping higher than the crowd almost surrounding changbin. "changbin! hey, hyung!"

changbin makes eye contact with him this time, smiling his biggest smile and when he begins to approach him, hyunjin is quick to halt his movements with warning hands. when changbin stops, hyunjin stands on the red board, feeling unsteady as he finally, finally builds up enough courage to squat down slightly to attempt the move. he lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, pushing himself into the air and—

hyunjin really just face-planted into the ground. save for his almost late catch of his hands saving him from a terribly large hospital bill. no way this has just happened to him. there's just no way. he could practically feel his ears beginning to burn with a heavy empowerment of embarrassment, as well as his face. he's pretty sure he's burning red, the tingling sensation of humiliation traveling down his neck and dancing along his chest.

he could hear more than one snicker above him, and he wants to die in that very spot. he doesn't bother moving from his place, and for a second, he wonders if changbin had seen the entire thing because he surely isn't making any moves or sounds. that is, until he hears that familiar chuckle directly above him, a warm hand coming down to nudge at hyunjin's shoulder.

"come on, you idiot." changbin's other hand goes to grip hyunjin's hand, pulling the flushed boy back to his feet. he notices the stares everyone sends him before going back to minding their own. 

"oh my god," hyunjin whispers, leaning over slightly to dust off his pants; maybe that was his way of trying to lessen his embarrassment. "i can't believe that just happened."

"i can't believe it either," changbin chuckles again, and hyunjin catches the honest look of worry that flashes across his eyes. "are you alright?"

asking someone if they're alright after they're basically dying from humiliation right in that moment, is possibly the worst thing ever. all in hyunjin's opinion, of course. answering that question only embarrasses him further.

"i'm fine, i'm fine." he assures, eyes scanning around to find where his skateboard had landed, only to find changbin clutching it. "kill that thing, please."

the older only laughs for the millionth time, and hyunjin swears he's laughing directly at him at this point. this was certainly not what he had expected of this, really. maybe him succeeding and pulling this whole thing off, all the while throwing changbin into a state of awe, would've been much better. too bad the world hates every last bit and piece of him and screws him over completely.

"so this is what you were hiding from me," the way changbin says it makes hyunjin believe that it isn't really a question, just him speaking amongst himself. hyunjin could only nod at that, trying to distract himself by watching as the crowd begins to die down as everyone heads elsewhere for some sort of lunch. he should really be going, too. "but, for what?"

hyunjin swallows down the knot in his throat. "you said you like boys who skateboard, so, yeah." he says all of that before he could even think about it, quite tired of dancing around the truth. he moodily watches as changbin squints at him.

"huh?" changbin tilts his head. "oh! that's so cute, hyunjinnie." just cute? he's not impressed even in the slightest? hyunjin feels his heart plummet, landing in the mess of the digested bagel he's eaten this morning.

"cute? i– well, that wasn't what i was–" hyunjin's words are cut short as changbin suddenly has his chin in his grasp, standing on his toes to place a gentle kiss to hyunjin's lips. "–expecting."

hyunjin could feel his cheeks redden again, but only this time, it's definitely a blush. he absentmindedly plays with the hem of his shirt, watching as the older places the skateboard back into his hands. he takes it with glazed-over eyes.

"i like you too." 

and then changbin is gone, strolling away carelessly as he leaves hyunjin with thebiggest,dopeysmileonhisface.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading i appreciate you ok. tell me what you think and i’m quite literally open to write anything at this point, so if you have an au or smth that you want to see but no one has written, hmu rn i’ll do that shit ok bye 
> 
> also i am dearly sorry for any errors


End file.
